Ou no Kiku - Seruni Sang Raja
by Chiheisen
Summary: Siapa sangka, kalau Tsurugi Kyousuke yang biasanya tsun-tsun di ranjang akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, cuma gara-gara…mengenakan aura Okita Souji? /MiximaxForm!R-18/ Tenma-Ou x Okita Kyouji/ R-18 pertama. Warning inside. Rnr? XD


**.**

**Ou no Kiku***

(The King's Chrysanthemum – Seruni Sang Raja)

.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven GO (c) Level 5

**Warning**: TenKyou, BL, R-18, abal, jelek, gaje, bertele-tele, penistaan terhadap hissatsu waza dan tokoh sejarah XD

.

_._

* * *

Langit berwarna perak. Purnama mencapai puncak. Angin berembus jinak. Namun malam telah mengubah embusan itu hingga serasa dingin menusuk tulang.

Tenma menarik selimut lebih rapat.

Menyadari ujung selimut yang menutup bagian kanan tubuhnya terenggut, sosok yang terbaring di samping Tenma melenguh pelan.

"Oh, maaf, Tsurugi. Aku lupa…," Tenma urung memonopoli selimut. "Aku membangunkanmu, ya?"

Tsurugi tidak bereaksi, selain menggeliat dan memunggungi Tenma sembari balas menarik selimut untuk dirinya sendiri. Sekarang, giliran bagian kiri tubuh Tenma yang telanjang.

Tenma cuma bisa tersenyum simpul dan menarik napas pendek melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang sedang _tsun-tsun_ itu.

Saat bermaksud meneruskan tidur, di tengah penerangan lampu tidur yang temaram, Tenma menangkap lambaian tirai biru pucat di pojok kamar. _Pantas dingin,_ ternyata ada satu jendela yang belum ditutup rapat.

_Tapi…,_ memikirkan kalau harus mendekati jendela yang terbuka tanpa sehelai benang pun di tubuh, membuat kedua barisan gigi Tenma bergemeletuk bahkan meski ia belum bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Tenma celingukan mencari pakaiannya, dan menemukannya tergantung pada hanger di balik pintu yang… posisinya lebih jauh dari letak jendela yang diincarnya.

Ini rumah Tsurugi. Tenma tak mempunyai baju lain di sini, kecuali pakaian yang dipakainya saat datang. Dan sekarang saat diperlukan, pakaian itu malah ada di tempat yang susah dijangkau. Tenma mengeluh pelan, bingung.

"Kalau mau, di bawah ranjang ini ada laci. Di sana ada selimut tambahan."

Suara Tsurugi teredam dari balik selimut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Oh, makasih…," Tenma membungkuk ke bawah ranjang, dan segera menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dengan menggunakan selimut itu sebagai penghalau dingin, ia berhasil menunaikan hajat menutup jendela.

Setelahnya, dia bergegas kembali ke atas ranjang. Ke sisi Tsurugi yang sepertinya masih tidak ingin membagi selimutnya. Merasa kali ini lebih baik mengalah, Tenma memutuskan tetap memakai selimut yang tadi ia ambil dari bawah ranjang.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku bukannya perhatian. Aku memberitahumu begitu supaya kamu mau menutupkan jendela."

Kelopak mata Tenma yang tadinya sudah berat, terangkat kembali. Dilihatnya Tsurugi menaikkan selimut lebih tinggi hingga kini menutupi hampir keseluruhan tubuhnya.

Kantuk Tenma mendadak hilang. Walau lebih banyak diwarnai adegan _tsun-tsun_, tapi seks ia lakukan bersama Tsurugi selalu memuaskan. Kadang ia berpikir, bagaimana jika mereka melakukan itu saat Tsurugi sedang _dere_? _Ah,_ pasti luar biasa jadinya. Tanpa sadar, Tenma senyum-senyum sendiri seraya mengulurkan tangan, mengelus puncak kepala Tsurugi yang masih menyembul keluar.

"Tsurugi, kamu tidak ingin melakukan _itu_ malam ini? Aku sudah repot-repot meluangkan waktu datang ke rumahmu, lho. Jangan dicuekin, dong…," rayu Tenma, mencoba menyingkirkan sedikit kepungan selimut dari tubuh Tsurugi. Tapi anak itu tetap kokoh mencengkram ujung selimutnya.

"Kenapa, Tsurugi? Apa karena kamu sudah bosan dengan caraku yang biasa? Mau coba sesuatu yang baru?"

Terinspirasi oleh pertanyaannya sendiri, tiba-tiba satu bola lampu menyala terang di atas kepala yang diapit gulungan rambut berbentuk roti _chocohorn_ itu.

"Eh, eh, Tsurugi!" suara Tenma bersemangat, sembari mengguncang bahu Tsurugi, berharap bisa menarik perhatiannya. "Sekali-sekali, kita melakukan _itu_ dengan wujud mixi-max kita, yuk? Kan, kalau kita sedang miximax, kita akan memakai aura orang lain. Sehingga rasanya pasti beda. Jadi, kita tidak akan bosan! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Reaksi Tsurugi hanya berupa menurunkan sedikit selimut hingga sebatas hidung.

"Ya, ya…, aku yakin kalau Raja Arthur bisa melakukan _itu_ lebih baik daripada kamu."

Suasana malam yang hening membuat gumaman Tsurugi yang sebetulnya cuma sambil lalu itu, tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Tenma. Bukannya merasa _down_ karena dipojokkan, si kepala spiral malah tampak kegirangan.

"Ya, kan? Kamu setuju, kan? Yosh! Baiklah! Ayo, kita lakukan!" Tenma bangkit, berdiri di atas ranjang. "MIXI-TRANS! RAJA ARTHUR!"

Sosok bocah SMP dengan rambut—dan juga kulit—coklat itu, seketika menjelma jadi sosok raja bule(?) berjidat lebar dengan berambut pirang panjang.

"Ayo, kamu juga miximax, dong, Sayang! Bang Arthur(?) sudah nggak sabar lagi, nih!" Tenma menarik-narik selimut Tsurugi. Sebenarnya, Tenma merasa cara ngomongnya tadi agak ngaco. Tapi, berhubung lagi semangat, ia mengabaikannya.

Ogah-ogahan Tsurugi terduduk, dan menengok sekilas.

"Nggak ada gunanya. Tetap saja…, itu-mu masih kecil…," mata tanpa ekpresi Tsurugi menuding selangkangan Tenma. "Sudahlah, aku mau tidur lagi! Jangan ganggu!"

Tenma buru-buru merangkul pinggang Tsurugi sebelum dia betul-betul berkemul dalam selimutnya.

"Ehh! Tsurugi! Jangan gitu, dong! Aku tak sabar, nih, pingin mencicipi Kiku-ichimonji-mu!"

Tsurugi menggeram, seraya memukul-mukul tangan Tenma di pinggangnya. "Kau~! Lepasin, nggak?"

"Tidak mau!" Tenma berkeras. Menguatkan ikatan tangannya pada pinggang Tsurugi. "Pokoknya sampai kamu mau mixi-max, tangan ini takkan kulepas!"

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti kata-katamu? Lagian, toh, biar kamu miximax sekalipun _itu_-mu masih tetap kecil. Apa gunanya?" cetus Tsurugi tanpa perasaan.

"Oh, jadi Tsurugi mau yang besar~?" sambil berkata begitu Tenma meniup pelan tengkuk Tsurugi yang telanjang. Satu-satunya bagian tubuh Tsurugi yang terbuka, karena sepertinya Tsurugi sedang tidak berniat melakukan _itu_ malam ini. Tapi, Tenma sudah bertekad harus menaklukkan Tsurugi… _bukan,_ Okita Kyouji malam ini.

Sia-sia Tsurugi memaksa bagian bawah tubuhnya agar tidak meremang. Bagian itu—terutama _death sword_ Tsurugi—seperti sudah terprogram secara otomatis bila _soyokaze_ dingin milik Tenma mulai menyentuh pori-pori kulitnya.

_Sial, _Tsurugi mengumpat. _Tenma tahu betul kelemahanku. Apa boleh buat…._

"Baik, kalau aku mixi-max sekali, kamu puas, kan?!"

"Iya! Iya!" Tenma antusias. Ia melepas rangkulannya. "Silakan! Aku tunggu~"

"_Mik_—" Melihat Tenma masih memasang senyum mesum di bibir, Tsurugi urung mengucapkan mantra henshin-nya. "Hapus dulu senyum mesummu itu!" perintah Tsurugi, kesal.

"Oh? Oke… oke," segera Tenma membetulkan ekspresinya agar sesuai dengan yang diharapkan Tsurugi. Ekspresi serius dengan alis bertaut.

Tsurugi menarik napas, _baiklah, cuma sekali ini saja, kan?_

"MIXI-TRANS! OKITA!"

Bisa jadi para bule yang kepingin membakar kulit (maksudnya pingin warna kulitnya terbakar matahari, gitu) bakal iri setengah mati melihat anak ini. Tsurugi Kyousuke—dan juga Fei Lune _(numpang lewat~),_ adalah dua dari sedikit manusia yang bisa menyulap kulit mereka yang awalnya putih cemerlang, menjadi coklat menggiurkan dalam sekejap tanpa bantuan panas matahari. Ditambah bonus ganti warna rambut, lagi.

"Ahh~, Kyouji, cintaku…! Akhirnya kamu datang juga~!" Tenma menghambur maju dan mendekap Tsurugi erat-erat, layaknya Raja Arthur yang kegirangan atas kembalinya sang istri, Guinevere, dari rumah suami simpanannya, Sir Lancelot. _(ehem…)_

Dengan rakus, dihirupnya aroma seruni yang menguar dari tubuh Tsurugi sepuas mungkin, sampai-sampai hidung Tenma—yang harusnya jadi mancung karena mixi-max—kembali berkerut ke dalam.

"Wangi…," desah Tenma, nikmat. Meninggalkan sedikit jejak liurnya di tengkuk berwarna coklat itu. "Baiklah, Tsurugi…, kita mulai, ya? …Tsurugi…?"

Satu nada suara yang asing menyahut kata-kata Tenma. "Baik, Yang Mulia…."

_Eh? _Kebingungan muncul di tengah gairah. _Yang Mulia? Siapa tadi, yang memanggilku 'Yang Mulia'?_

"Silakan mulai, Yang Mulia…," sang pemilik suara mundur dari pelukan yang mendekapnya. Lalu mencondongkan wajah, memamerkan gerak bibirnya yang gemulai tepat di depan mata Tenma.

Tenma berkedip, begitu menyadari bahwa si pemilik bibir—sekaligus suara tadi—adalah Tsurugi Kyou—_ah, bukan…,_ Tenma meralat nama belakang kekasihnya yang telah berganti wujud itu, _Okita Kyouji._

Meski masih takjub luar biasa atas efek aura Okita Souji terhadap kepribadian kekasihnya, Tenma segera mengangguk setuju. Kapan lagi ia bisa menikmati sisi _dere_ maximum dari seorang _Tsun_rugi Kyousuke?

"Baiklah, aku mulai, ya…."

Didorongnya tubuh Tsurugi kembali telentang, setelah menyingkirkan kancing piyama dan celana yang menghalangi. Dimulai dari bahu, kedua tangan Tenma bergerak turun, merabai gelombang tulang rusuk yang menonjol di permukaan tubuh ringkih itu.

Sempat, Tenma mengamati pembawaan sang uke. Tidak. Tidak ada gigitan saat ia menyelipkan lidah ke antara bibirnya. Tidak ada rontaan saat ia menggerogoti tulang lehernya. Bahkan, tidak ada jambakan pada rambutnya meski sekarang ia tengah menyentuh satu puting merah jambu milik Tsurugi dengan lidahnya yang sembab.

Padahal rambut yang sudah berubah menjadi pirang panjang akibat miximax itu, jelas jauh lebih mudah untuk dijambak dibanding rambut coklat pendek yang merupakan wujud sebenarnya Matsukaze Tenma.

"Uh…," Tsurugi mendengking pelan, merasakan kolaborasi lidah dan barisan gigi Tenma melingkari putingnya. Ia menggelinjang sejenak, sebelum kemudian membiarkan Tenma melakukan apapun sesuka hati pada bagian atas tubuhnya.

Berpuluh kali melakukan seks, baru sekali ini-lah Tsurugi mau membiarkan foreplay berlalu dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Seringkali, Tenma harus rela kena gigit, jambak, pukul, bahkan kadang tendangan Lost Angel, dalam menit-menit pertama mereka.

Tapi malam ini, belaian dan hisapan Yang Mulia Tenma telah memberi Tsurugi sensasi sejuk dan nyaman yang tidak bisa ia tolak, meski ia harus berulang kali meremas sprei sambil menggigiti bibir agar tidak banyak mengerang.

Tenma pun begitu. Bisa menjilati kulit Tsurugi tanpa celaka adalah kejadian langka yang mungkin takkan pernah terulang lagi. Biasanya, yang Tenma rasakan di lidahnya adalah dinginnya rasa vanila, seharga beberapa memar akibat ditampar. Tapi malam ini, Tenma mendapatkan manisnya rasa coklat dengan gratis, tanpa harus menderita rasa sakit.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Tenma mulai bergerilya. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia meningkatkan kecepatan dan intensitas sentuhannya. Kini jari-jemari Tenma mulai merambah daging lembut yang membungkus tulang pinggul Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi… boleh aku masuk?"

Tanpa ragu, sang bunga kiku bangkit, mengangkat kedua paha jenjangnya ke atas. Menampakkan satu lubang kecil yang basah, namun tampak begitu mengundang.

"Mohon jangan sungkan…, Yang Mulia…."

Tenma meraih pergelangan kaki Tsurugi yang dipersembahkan padanya, dan berusaha agar sentuhannya tidak jadi kelewat kasar hingga merusak kelopak sang bunga kiku.

Tapi saat melihat wajah coklat Tsurugi yang memerah, tenggelam dalam air mata, keringat, dan saliva, membuat Tenma tak kuasa menahan diri.

Diperparah oleh panggilan panas yang dilontarkan Tsurugi kemudian.

"Silakan masukkan Ou no Tsurugi Anda ke dalam lubang saya…."

Telinga Tenma perlahan mulai terbiasa dengan nada bicara yang sopan, namun sangat asing itu.

Tenma menunduk masuk, menciumi Kiku-ichimonji milik si samurai jenius dari zaman Bakumatsu itu sebentar, sebelum kemudian mengadu lubang di bawahnya dengan Excalibur milik Yang Mulia penguasa Inggris dalam legenda.

Menampung kebesaran Excalibur, membuat tubuh Tsurugi mengerut. Ia menggeliat, tarik ulur silih berganti. Bagian milik Tenma masuk semakin dalam menerobos selangkangannya.

"Yang Mulia…," engah Tsurugi. "Mohon…, dekap saya…lebih dekat lagi…"

Tanpa menyingkirkan barangnya dari dalam Tsurugi, Tenma menjawab permintaan itu dengan merengkuh tubuh Tsurugi, setengah menindihnya. Kedua tangan Tsurugi membalas, bersamaan dengan sepasang kakinya mengait di atas punggung Tenma. Hingga tubuh keduanya terkunci dalam ikatan birahi penuh kenikmatan.

"Tsurugi…."

"Yang Mulia…."

Tidak puas dengan hanya saling memanggil, lidah Tenma mulai menelusuri tiap detil kontur wajah Tsurugi yang sudah sedari tadi basah oleh air liur beraroma sari bunga kiku. Aroma yang sama juga menguar dari cairan yang menumpahi pedang Excalibur sang Raja, juga sprei dan selimut di bawah tubuh mereka.

Sari bunga kiku terasa jauh lebih kuat pada lidah Tenma begitu ia berlabuh ke dalam cekungan di antara kedua bibir, yang menjadi sumber keluarnya cairan manis itu.

Tsurugi menguakkan kedua baris giginya, mempersilakan lidah Tenma berkelana di dalam kamar kecilnya yang hangat.

Gigi, gusi, lidah, langit-langit… Tenma tak membiarkan satupun bagian dalam mulut Tsurugi alpa dari sapuan ujung lidahnya.

Puas berkubang dalam kehangatan bagian dalam Tsurugi—baik atas maupun bawah, Tenma perlahan mundur. Menyisakan helaian benang air liur yang menyambungkan lidah keduanya, juga tetesan cairan kental pada pedang-pedang mereka.

Bersisian, Tsurugi dan Tenma tergeletak lemas. Bagai terguyur peluh berwarna kesumba, paras kedua anggota Saikyou no Eleven itu kini basah dan memerah.

"Tsurugi…," panggil Tenma pelan.

"Ya…? Yang Mulia…?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita mulai latihan… kau dan aku…. hissatsu waza gabungan, kita namai… Ou no Kiku…."

Tsurugi masih terengah. Dadanya bergerak naik turun saat terbata menjawab.

"Sesuai kehendak Anda…, Yang Mulia…."

.

.

.

Tamat(?)

.

* * *

.

**Catatan: **

***) Ou no Kiku (Seruni Sang Raja),** menggabungkan nama hissastsu waza Tenma: "Ou no Tsurugi(Pedang Sang Raja)", dengan hissatsu waza Tsurugi, "Kiku-ichimonji(Huruf Bunga Seruni)". Keduanya sama-sama merujuk pada nama pedang. Excalibur punya Raja Arthur. Kikuichimonji punya Okita. Tuh, cocok banget kan?^^ Ohohoho~ *digampar Excalibur dan Kiku*

Yosh, sebelum ngasih review (readers: pede banget bakal diripiu), silakan nikmati dua omake singkat di bawah ini^^

* * *

**Omake 1:**

"Ayah…?" Putri Merola memandang wajah ayahnya, Yang Mulia Raja Arthur yang tampak gelisah. "Ada apa? Wajah Ayah tampak pucat…. Apa Ayah sakit?"

"Ah… tidak…," Yang Mulia menepis tangan sang putri yang mencoba membantunya berdiri. "Ayah… baik-baik saja… Hanya agak… kepanasan…."

Merola memiringkan kepala sedikit. "Sekarang 'kan masih musim dingin, Ayah…."

.

.

**Omake 2:**

"Okita-san? Okita-san?"

Di atas futonnya yang basah karena keringat, tubuh Okita Souji bergetar hebat. Tidurnya terganggu, akibat suhu tubuhnya yang naik secara tidak menentu. Dan saat ia berhasil membuka mata, ia menemukan salah satu bawahannya menunggui dengan tatapan cemas.

"Anda kenapa? Apa Anda demam lagi?" Sang bawahan meraba keningnya. "Saya ambilkan kompres, ya?"

Okita menggeleng pelan. "A-aku… baik-baik saja…Cuma … mimpi buruk…."

Sebagai anggota pasukan Shinsengumi yang anti-asing, digerayang oleh sesosok pria bule tak dikenal adalah mimpi buruk paling menakutkan sepanjang hidup Okita Souji.

.

.

* * *

.

Sudut coretan author:

Saya merasa kotor! *ngomong ala Soimah* XD (readers: emang sudah kotor…) Secara, saya baru pertama kali nulis beginian (kalau baca sih sering, baca doujin… *plak*).

Btw, buat yang belum paham maksud "rasa vanila dan coklat" yang dibilang Tenma tadi, itu maksudnya soal warna kulit Tsurugi(no sara intended, lho, ya? XD) Tsurugi yang berkulit putih itu rasa vanila, sedangkan Tsurugi/Okita yang berkulit gelap adalah rasa coklat. Wkwkwk…

Gimana nih, fic dewasa perdana saya? Masih gaje kah? Kurang panjang kah? Atau kurang hot? XD

Rnr, please? :3


End file.
